From Here to Nowhere
by C-chan96
Summary: Charlie has quit the team and unlike D3, Bombay doesn’t come and save the day. To Charlie, its like the Ducks never even existed. [Co-written with Chorins96]
1. Goodbye Gordon

Author's Note: I'm co-writing this with chorins96, but her account doesn't work so we decided to post it on mine. We're just trying out this whole co- writing thing to see if we can combine our angstyness and create one big Charlie angst-fest. As well, neither Mary (chorins96) or I own the Ducks, but if they're for sale, Mary and I'd like to start the opening bid for Charlie at $100. As well, the first part of this chapter is copied from the book, "D3: The Mighty Ducks."  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Charlie's POV:  
  
"I'm not going to be your coach this year," he told me.  
  
I was stunned. "You're joking. Right, Coach?" I asked.  
  
Gordon shook his head. "No joke. The Junior Goodwill committee has named me the director of player personnel. I'll be in charge of their junior hockey program worldwide."  
  
"Don't go," I pleaded.  
  
"Charlie, I can't pass up this opportunity," he told me, trying to make me understand. I never will. After all these years, how can he turn his back on us? Turn his back on me. Without him, I'm nothing. He's my lifeline.  
  
"But you can pass us up, right?" I shot back. "You dump us on some stupid school..."  
  
Gordon took a deep breath. "I'm not dumping you anywhere. Eden Hall is a great opportunity for you."  
  
My eyes started to gloss over, so I shut them to keep the tears from trickling down my cheek. I don't want Bombay to see me cry even though he's been one of the few people who has seen me cry before. That was four years ago. It may as well have been a lifetime ago as far as I'm concerned.  
  
"So you're doing me a big favor by walking out?" I scoffed bitterly. "My Dad said the same thing."  
  
"I'm not your father, Charlie. I'm me. And I'll always be here for you."  
  
He smiled at me. I glowered back at him, sending a message saying, "If you really cared, you'd stay."  
  
He ignores my stare and puts his arm around my shoulders, trying to pull me into a 'goodbye' hug. I angrily shrug it off. Normally, I feel safe in his arms because it feels like he's protecting me from everything evil in the world; as if he were my own father even though he's not with my mother anymore.  
  
I'm too hurt to show any emotion other then anger right now.  
  
"Skip it," I say angrily. "I've heard that lecture before."  
  
I look at him once more. Not with anger, but with heartache. I hope he sees how much it hurts me to be away from him.  
  
If he felt just one ounce, just one speck, of what I felt for him, he'd run up to me, promise that he'll stay and squeeze me so hard that my rib cage will start to hurt.  
  
He sighed deeply telling me that his mind was made up already.  
  
I walked away. 


	2. Arguments

A/N- Hey, Chelsea here! ^_^ Sorry this is such a SHORT chapter...But hey, we do what we must...I decided to post it anyway. ^_^ I'm sure we'll make up for it eventually...By the way, Mary wrote the chapter write before this and she's writing the next after this. I'm pretty sure we're switching off...so yeah...I'll stop blabbing your ears off now...I promise...  
  
Nebula- I'm glad you like it. ^_^  
  
Hotashell99- Alrighty! We gotcha INTERESTED! Rah! Lol..heehee...I'm a dork, please do forgive me. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this one even IF it IS short...  
  
Sarah- Glad you're enjoying it and are interested That's always a perk. ^_^ Hope ya like the chapter!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Aw, you're so nice. ^_^ Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Allie- Thanks bunches! ^_^ And thanks for the luck! ^_~  
  
Rachel- Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Hard to believe, I know...but Mary and do not own the Mighty Ducks...  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
I shook thoughts of Bombay's betrayal from my head and walked around aimlessly after my first day at Eden Hall. I was fuming from practice, so I had taken a walk to cool down a little.  
  
It didn't help much.  
  
The Ducks came into view, and I went over to them, hoping to restore some normality.  
  
"Hey guys," I said, though my voice was likely still bitter.  
  
"Hey Charlie. You and Coach sure had a blowout, huh?" Averman cracked.  
  
My mouth twitched slightly. "It's not my fault the Ice Nazi doesn't know how we opperate."  
  
"Maybe you should give him a chance?" Connie asked me.  
  
"What?" I asked incredulously, vocalizing my disbelief. "Why the heck would I do that?"  
  
"He's not that bad...SURE he made me third line, but Bombay left us with him; can he really be that bad?" Russ said.  
  
I felt my chest burn and my head cloud when Russ mentioned our former coach. Note the word: former.  
  
My voice chilled.  
  
"What does that have to do with it He abandoned us, so what concern is it to him where we're dumped?"  
  
"He got another job; so what? Coach Orion isn't that bad," Julie said with a shrug.  
  
"Easy for YOU to say, Cat Lady; he put you on the first line," Goldberg piped in.  
  
"Look, maybe YOU don't care that he betrayed us, but I do. You've only known him since the Junior Goodwill Games, but he was the closest thing to a father I've had in awhile, and he LEFT! He abandoned us for a stupid JOB! We ask him to stay, but he says this job is far more important than us. Maybe THAT doesn't mean much to YOU, but I'd say it's good reason to be upset!" I sais sharply. I didn't mean it to come out so viciously to Julie, but I couldn't hide the frustration.  
  
"Cool your jets, Conway. Breathe," Russ said in response to my outburst.  
  
Fulton gave me a sympathetic look from next to Guy. I took a calming breath and tried to calm the sudden surge of anger.  
  
When I discovered it wasn't working, I let out an aggressive sigh and turned to leave. "Just forget it, okay? If you want to sell your soul to that drill sergeant, be my guest. What do I know anyway?" I snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Charlie..." Fulton started before I held up my hand.  
  
"I'm heading home." I couldn't stay much longer. Why were they not supporting me in this? Was I the only one who was going to stand up to this guy?  
  
They may have said something afterwards as I was leaving; I wasn't sure because I didn't wait around to listen. 


	3. John

A/N: Chapter Three. The only thing we own so far is Charlie's stepfather, but we are willing to part with him. Hundred Dollars? Okay, no takers? How about fifty dollars? Twenty Dollars? Ten Dollars? Five Dollars? One Dollar? Anyone? Any takers?  
  
Chelsea's A/N: Hey, I just decided to pop in even though it's Mary's chapter. ^_^ I'm gonna handle the review-replies because...well...BECAUSE I CAN! Bwa! ^_^ Okay, I'll stop now...*cough*...  
  
Sarah- I'm glad you liked it. *grins*  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Heehee...It's good that you think I've captured his anger properly. ^_~ Thanks for the review!  
  
Rachel00- Lol...no shame in contradictories. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter. *big smile* Enjoy!  
  
Nebula- Heehee...I'm glad you liked the "Ice Nazi" thing...hehehe...Took a lot of brainpower to come up with that one! Lol...hehehe...Yes, we all remember D3 Charlie...and we love him all the same. *huggles Charlie* Glad you liked the chapter! ^_~  
  
Rachel- I'm glad to hear you liked the chapter! ^_~ Thanks so much for the review! I hope you like the chapter.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
"Mom, I'm home," I yelled as I opened the front door only to find John lying down on the couch watching some dumb Jerry Springer show.  
  
I looked around and saw that Mom was nowhere to be found. I walked back into the living room.  
  
"Where's Mom?" I asked.  
  
John just ignored me. I walked in front of the television, blocking his view.  
  
"I said, where's Mom?" I asked again.  
  
"Get out of my way," John growled at me." You're blocking my view."  
  
"Not until you tell me where my mother is," I said calmly.  
  
"I'm warning you boy," John threatened me. I'm not scared. His threats are just words to me.  
  
I scoffed. "Whatever. It's not like you care where she is or anything."  
  
"You're right. I don't care. Now move away from the television before I make you regret that you were ever born."  
  
"You can't do that. I already regret that," I shot back.  
  
"Got any other regrets? Like a certain someone running off to LA without you? And now you have no one to run you and protect you from the big bad world," John said trying to get a rise out of me.  
  
That last bit hurt. It was below the belt for sure. But I wouldn't let him know that. I'd rather throw myself over a bridge then do that. I remained silent.  
  
"Speechless, huh? Just as I thought. You're just wuss. Just like your coach...I meant father figure," John said. "I mean, c'mon. He ran off to LA leaving you here all alone. If he was a real father figure, he would have had the balls to stick around and raise you up properly. But now your mother expects me to raise you up to be a man. And believe me, that's never happening. Unless you shape up and follow my example..."  
  
"I'd rather go and tell Orion that he's the best coach in the world," I mumbled angrily.  
  
"Suit yourself," John said.  
  
"Bucket of scum," I mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" John said getting off the coach.  
  
"Nothing," I said. "You should get your hearing checked. I'd think that you're loosing it, even though I already think you are."  
  
"Don't get smart with me boy," He said  
  
"I'll get smart with whom ever I please to get smart with," I shot back.  
  
"If only your mother knew what you were really like," John said.  
  
"Ooooo," I said sarcastically. "You're going to tell Mom. I'm really scared now."  
  
"Why I oughtta..."  
  
John was just about to strangle me when Mom walked through the door. John immediately stepped away from me. I shot daggers with my eyes through him. He returned the stare.  
  
"Hi Mom," I said greeting her." How was your day?"  
  
"Not too bad," she smiled back. "How was your first day of school?"  
  
I didn't want to talk about that. "Interesting..."  
  
"Well that's good, honey. I wish I was still young and in high school. Enjoy these days, sweetheart. They won't last. Soon enough you'll be moved out and starting your own family," she said setting her purse down on the counter.  
  
"Yeah," John butted in. "And not a moment too soon."  
  
"Oh John," Casey said sweetly. "You don't really mean that?"  
  
"Yes he did," I said.  
  
"Oh I wish you two would stop bickering. I just want us to be a big happy family."  
  
I said nothing. Neither did John. We'll never be a big happy family. The only happy people are on TV sitcoms. Mom just didn't get it sometimes. Here she dumps Bombay and ends up married this jerk. How could see be so blind? I can see. Even John is more perceptive then her.  
  
This family isn't going to be happy. It's going to hell. 


	4. Fueled Frustration

A/N: Hehehe...The Chels-ster is in charge of this chapter. BWA! Be afraid...be very, very afraid...hee hee hee...o.O Sorry.  
  
Sarah- Yes, poor Charlie. Lol...I'm glad you liked the quick update. ^_~  
  
Allie- Hehehehe...Thanks Allie. ^_^ Aw, so it's the coffee, huh? ^_^ Aww! *squees* Dwayne, you are just too adorable! *huggles him*...*Charlie feels left out* Aww, sorry Charlie. You're adorable too. *hugs Charlie, and he smiles* Manly ego. *shakes head* OOH! You got a 3 Doors Down CD? Which one? 'The Better Life' or 'Away From the Sun'? Both are awesome...Whee! Write me some ANGST! ^_~ I'm glad she enjoyed the chapter, Dwayne. ^_^  
  
Hotashell99- It's okay; I forgive you. ^_~ Meh, John is evil. Lol...how would you like to buy him? We're down to 75 cents but no one seems to want him...hmm...wonder why. ^_~ Lol...Charlie is having it rough, but it just woulnd't very angsty if he wasn't. ^_~ I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this next installment! Hee hee...lol....o.O  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
The next day I woke up to the same surroundings as I did every day. I clamped my eyes shut again in hopes of making the idea of school disappear....I don't need school...School is over-rated...  
  
"CHARLIE!"  
  
I groaned and covered my head with the pillow. Maybe if I ignored her, she would go away...  
  
"Charlie! Wake up! Time for school!" my mother's voice called out again.  
  
With another aggravated groan, I peeked out from under my pillow as my mom's face appeared in the doorway. She said something, but I was too sleepy to form completely coherent thought. I muttered something that could be classified as its own language before growling into the pillow. I really did not want to go to school...I had practice too...  
  
Great.  
  
Just. Great.  
  
I rolled out of the bed and on to the hard floor, but not without giving my mom the daily 'how dare you disturb me from my precious sleep?!' glare that I tend to give every morning to everybody.  
  
She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she just gave me a smile that was seriously too happy for an early school morning before leaving my room and closing the door behind herself.  
  
Crazy psychotic parents and their upbeat morning attitudes...  
  
I crawled on my hands and knees to the closet; over yesterday's dirty clothes and hockey gear strewn about the room. Over the backpack and books, papers and pens littering the tiny apartment bedroom that I called my room.  
  
After making it to the closet door in one piece, I stood up and flung it open.  
  
This was going to be a long day...  
  
Once I was fully ready for school, I walked out into our tiny living room area and saw John sipping coffee on the couch, staring at the T.V. again. Mom never let ME eat on the couch...Stupid double-standard...  
  
My mom greeted me again, smiling brightly. I attempted a half-hearted smile, though it most likely came out as a grimace; I'm not exactly a morning person.  
  
I grabbed a piece of toast and clamped it snugly in my mouth as I put on my roller blades. I was going to roller blade to Fulton's and then go to school with him. I would usually go to Adam's, but I kind of hated him with a burning passion at the moment.  
  
"Buh muh!" I said, my voice muffled by the toast in my mouth.  
  
"What?" she asked me with confusion.  
  
I couldn't suppress an eye roll as I slung my backpack farther up my shoulder and removed the toast from my mouth. "I said 'BYE MOM'!"  
  
"Oh, bye sweetie. Have a nice day at school!" she said.  
  
I nodded and let out an irritated sigh.  
  
And then I went to school.  
  
Very boring.  
  
Definitely not worth re-enacting.  
  
Afterwards, we went to practice. I could hardly stand to LOOK at this "Coach Orion" without the impulse to strangle him. I wished he would stop telling us how to play and what to do. What does HE know?!  
  
My anger boiled as he yelled at me from the sidelines. Who was HE to tell ME how to play? I can make a goal if I darn well WANT to make a goal...He had NO right to tell me whether or not I'm doing it 'right' according to him.  
  
I bit my lip to keep back a snappy remark. Not today.  
  
I settled for pelting my stick at the ice and aggressively flipping up the mask on my helmet as he called the practice to an end.  
  
My teammates all filed off the ice and went to the locker room as I stood alone, calming myself before bothering to get off the ice. I snatched the hockey stick angrily and skated to the gate, an angry expression adorning my face.  
  
"Conway," the Ice Nazi said as he walked over to me.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped, not really wanting to have a 'chat' with him at the moment.  
  
"You have been deliberately ignoring everything I say. I think there's something we need to get straight before this progresses much further: I am the coach, you are the player," he said, and I could feel my face harden.  
  
"Naw, really?" I couldn't help but snap. "You could have fooled me with the sad excuse for a coaching job you're giving us."  
  
"Excuse me?" the coach said bitterly.  
  
"You're excused." My voice was cold as I stormed into the locker room, fuming mad.  
  
All eyes were on my as I threw my hockey stick against the lockers and yanked off the helmet. Several of the other Ducks looked concerned.  
  
I dreaded the fact that Orion would likely come in the locker room soon to berate us, telling us how we were unworthy of playing on his team and how we were a disgrace to the sport.  
  
"Wow, what's with all the violence, Charlie?" Fulton asked me as he finished changing into his school clothes.  
  
I peeled the jersey off of my gear in an angry haze, tossing it by my bag. "I really don't like our coach..."  
  
"Really? I would have never guessed!" Averman piped in from across the locker room.  
  
My face stayed sour.  
  
Fulton ignored Averman as he continued talking to me, likely trying to calm me down before I left the locker room. Wasn't working, but it's the thought that counts.  
  
"Yeah...I wish Bombay would have stayed. It just isn't the same," Fulton Reed continued as everyone continued on with their business.  
  
"You're telling me..." I said, grabbing my shirt from in my bag and slipping it over my head. "This guy's a total jerk...I still can't believe he won't make me captain. What is his problem?" I ranted as Fulton gave me a nod of understanding.  
  
"Are you STILL stuck on that? It isn't that big of a deal," Averman said lightly; it seemed he was the only one paying any attention to us.  
  
"Not a big deal? Like heck it's not a big deal! The guy's on a freaking power trip! He doesn't care about us, and he doesn't like us. So I see no reason to respect him. And yes, it IS a big deal," I snapped as the locker room grew silent.  
  
Zipping my bag shut, I grabbed it harshly and walked out of the room, bumping shoulders with Coach Orion as I passed. He shouted something at me as I passed, but I didn't listen. Didn't concern me. His opinion held no weight with me.  
  
There was no use in bothering to 'get used' to this new coach. When you allowed yourself to accept another person, you only ended up getting hurt.  
  
I wasn't going to get hurt this time. 


	5. After the Game

Author's Note (Mary): I haven't updated in quite awhile. For me anyway. Life keeps getting in the road. Anyway, a lot of this is copied out of the D3 book again except for the Casey/Orion part. And when Charlie and his mother are in the car. Bad, bad chapter here. I do however have good plans for Chapters seven and nine. But hey, at least its longer then the last ones. But in this case, quantity overrules quality.  
  
Author's Note (Chelsea): *smiles* Hello world! I like dropping in on Mary's chapters, even though I had nothing to do with their writing...ness...Lol...Yeah. Okies...I'll take care of answering reviews. I have lots of spare time on my hands...lol...  
  
Allie- Aw, Dwaynie, be nice and help Allie with her reviews! You oughtta know better by now! *shakes head* What are we going to do with them? Awesome! 'The Better Life' is an awesome CD! You like "Loser," too? I (C- chan96) listened to that song a billion times when I first got it. Lol...In fact, I liked it so much I wrote a story based on it! Lol...It's for Dawson's Creek, but it's about Josh Jackson's character Pacey. Man, I'm just abusive to Josh Jackson's characters in general, aren't I? Lol...thanks, and I'm SURE you'll enjoy Mary's installment as well! Lol...yeah, I need a life...  
  
Sarah- Thanks! ^_~ Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Hotashell99- Hee hee...I happen to enjoy writing angry Charlie. ^_~ It's just so fun...lol...I need a new hobby...^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for the wait! *points to Mary* It's all her fault! Lol...*cough* Yeah...just kidding, Mary...lol...yeah...shutting up now...  
  
Nebula- Lol...Yes, I hated his stepfather at a mere mention of him too. ^_~ Nah, not me...what are you thinking? Lol...All that made sense to me. *nods* Just for the record, I'm not a morning person either...lol...I never use my alarm clock...It gives me a heart attack because it's so freaking LOUD! But my mom wakes me up every morning anyway...Light wakes me up...it's obnoxious...The sun rises WAY too early...*cough* Wow! I managed to give you another view of Charlie! *feels SO incredibly accomplished* I made you think Charlie isn't a jerk! Gee, I oughtta get a prize for that! Lol...just kidding. o.O  
  
Rachel- Ah, I forgive you. Lol...friends are important; especially if you never get to see them. ^_^ Lol...thanks bunches, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...*grins* Yeah, Charlie is pretty convincing when it comes to me allowing him to hate someone for a long time...I accept bribes! Lol...Thanks for the review!  
  
AntiIRONY- Don't worry; no gay relationships here. Both Mary and I don't like slash, so you won't have to worry about that. Lol...anyway, thanks for all your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^_~  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
Charlie's POV  
  
I stood outside the locker room in a big puddle. Stupid varsity and their pranks. I'll get them back later. I have more pressing matters to deal with. Like phoning Hans. I promised I'd phone him as soon as the game was over.  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out a quarter. I put it into the little slot in the phone booth and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello," I heard Hans say.  
  
"Hello Hans," I mumbled.  
  
"Oh Charlie. It's you. Where are you?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm still at the rink," I said checking my watch. Four fifteen. "I'll be at the shop around seven. I have to meet up with someone."  
  
There was a pause on the phone.  
  
"What happened, Charlie?" he asked me, sounding concerned. "It sounded like you just quit out there."  
  
I'm not in the mood for a lecture. I had just gotten a rather loud lecture when from Coach Orion. For something that wasn't even my fault. But for some reason, I got blamed.  
  
If I was still captain, the blame would be fine with me but now that I'm not, why should I care? Why should I get all the blame when I don't even have the C on my chest? Can't anyone understand this? If you don't want me to be captain, FINE! Just don't blame me when things come tumbling down.  
  
"Whatever, Hans," I said.  
  
"Charlie," he said. "What is it?"  
  
I felt myself loosing control.  
  
"I can't play this coach's system!" I blurted out. "Listen, Hans, I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
I slammed the phone back on the hook.  
  
I let out a big sigh and leaned against the wall. I spotted Linda standing by the concession stand all by herself.  
  
I walked up to her. She was initially smiling and then she noticed something.  
  
"I've heard of the wet look, but I think you may be taking it a bit too far," she told me.  
  
I tried to act upbeat. "Yeah. A stupid varsity prank."  
  
Linda just looked at me. I hated that. My mother gives me the exact same look.  
  
"Sorry about the game. I really wanted to win it for you," I told her. "We'll win the next game for sure. Our coach has no idea what he's doing. As soon as the team realize that they should be listening to me instead of some rookie coach, the better off we'll be."  
  
"But I thought you said you were the captain?" she asked me.  
  
"I was. Until the Ice Nazi decided to take it away," I said bitterly.  
  
"He doesn't sound that bad," Linda suggested.  
  
"He is. Just count yourself lucky that you don't have to spend almost every afternoon with him," I said. "And those refs were blind. Then definitely had it in for us."  
  
"It was only my first game," Linda offered," But I think you could have used a little defense out there."  
  
A little defense? What does she know? It's her first game. For crying out loud, the first day I met her she couldn't even figure out that I liked hockey even thought I was wearing my hockey jersey.  
  
"Great. One game and you're an expert."  
  
"No, I'm not," Linda said." Relax Charlie. It's only a game. Right?"  
  
"Right. And it doesn't matter if you win or lose," I snapped back. I don't have the opportunity to lose. If we lose, we lose our scholarship.  
  
Linda frowned at me. "Now you sound like a real jock."  
  
I glared back. "Maybe I am."  
  
God, I thought I've already told her that I like hockey. She spun around and walked away. I pulled out two quarters and a dime and put it into the vending machine. I pushed for a coke and a can came tumbling down into the slot. I picked it up and opened it. Not before it exploded, making fizz go all over my jeans.  
  
I may as well go ask my mother to see if I could have a ride. I told her that I would join her to watch the Varsity game, but I don't want to now.  
  
I walk through the west wing of the arena and I was almost to the parking lot doors when I saw my mother. Talking to Orion of all people. Luckily for me, Orion was facing the other way.  
  
"Well," my mother said. "I don't know much about hockey. I only go because my son loves hockey. I've attended every single one of his games. Except when he's gone on a tournament."  
  
"He plays for Varsity?" Orion asked.  
  
"No. JV. He didn't play too well today," my mother sighed. "I'll have a word with him about his actions on the ice."  
  
"I don't think he was that bad," Orion replied. "I mean, Blake played way above potential."  
  
"Oh no. My son plays for Eden Hall."  
  
I could almost see something go click in my mother's head. Sometimes, she really is blonde. "Oh. You must be the Coach Orion that my son is always talking about."  
  
"Oh really," Orion said sounding interested. Please Mom. Don't tell him that I'm you son. I'll rather die.  
  
My mother looked up, saw me and grinned. Oh please. Anything but this.  
  
"Here comes my son now," she said.  
  
That was my key to take off. I ran around the corner and out of sight. But I stood just around the corner so I could still hear their conversation.  
  
"Where is he? I don't see him," Orion said.  
  
"He just ran off. He's normally not shy at all," Casey said.  
  
"Oh, look at the time," Orion said looking at the watch. "I have to go. It's been nice talking to you."  
  
He smiled at my mother. And what was worse was that she was smiling back. "Likewise," my mother said. "It's great to see you again Ted."  
  
AGAIN? My mother already knows Ted Orion? How can this be? I've just met him. My mother walked towards the parking lot. I followed behind her.  
  
She saw me and frowned. "Just get in the car Charlie," she told me harshly.  
  
I got in. She started the car and drove out of the parking lot. I sunk into my seat and sulked for the rest of the ride to the diner.  
  
We finally arrived at the diner after three red lights in a row. My mother is a crazy driver. When you look at her, you never can image what wrath can come out of her but when you cut in front of her when she's driving, watch out. Mud pies are better to look at.  
  
Kind of like right now.  
  
She parked the car and turned off the engine. She got out of the car. I just sat there.  
  
"Charlie," my mother told me. "Get out of the car."  
  
I moaned. I don't want to. I'm tired.  
  
My mother saw that I wasn't going to be moving anytime soon so she opened the door, grabbed me by the ear and say, "Young man. Move! Now!"  
  
I winced when she pulled by ear. I muttered something under my breath, grabbed my knapsack and slung it over my shoulder.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming," I grumbled.  
  
"Just come in and sit down," my mother told me.  
  
We went into the diner. Jennie was working. She used to be my favorite waitress because she used to baby-sit me when my mother would work overtime...but lately, she's been really grouchy. My mother and her have been best friends since high school.  
  
"Thank you so much Jennie. I'm sorry we're late," my mother apologized.  
  
"No problem honey," she told my mother and then looked at me. "How was the game?"  
  
I gave her a look. She looked at my mother. She looked angry.  
  
"That good, huh? I'll close out."  
  
Jennie went to go serve her last customer.  
  
"Listen. I'm taking a bus home. See you later," I told my mother, as I was about to leave.  
  
"Um, no, sir," she said angrily. She pointed to a seat at the end of the bar. "You sit over there and you do your homework. I've just watched you jeopardize your hockey career, I will not let you do it to your studies."  
  
I leaned forward onto the counter.  
  
"You have NO IDEA what it's like playing to that guy," I told her trying to make her understand. She doesn't. No one does.  
  
"I don't care who your coach is, you're behavior out there was juvenile," she said hotly.  
  
"Well, yeah, because Coach Orion..." I said trying to explain the evils of the Ice Nazi.  
  
"'Coach Orion' nothing," she interrupted me. "You used to feel the same way about Coach Bombay. Remember?"  
  
Why does she have to bring that up? Just because things happened to work out between me and Bombay doesn't mean that things will work out between Orion and I. Because they're two different people. Bombay, deserter but nice. Orion, non-deserter but evil.  
  
I'm surprised Bombay even stuck around this long after my mother dumped him. Maybe that's it. He was only nice to me because he wanted my mother and when it was over he decided to leave town. Just like all the rest of the men in my life. Don't worry. I won't let that happen again.  
  
"I think the only thing around that needs to change around here is your attitude," she snapped.  
  
"What?" I said astonished. Where's my mother and why have they replaced her with this mean women who wants to make my life miserable?  
  
"Oh," I grumbled. "Give me a break."  
  
I stormed out of the dinner and got on the next bus. What does she know? I can't go on like this. Trusting anyone and everyone who happens to walk into my life. It's happened once, and I'll be darn sure that it'll never happen again. I won't let it happen. I don't care who I have to step on as long as it doesn't happen again. 


	6. Tension

A/N- Yep! It's a Chelsea chapter again. Exciting, I know...*cough* Yeah...  
  
Sarah- Thanks so much for the review! ^_^ We always appreciate the feedback.  
  
Nebula- Thanks bunches, Neb! ^_~ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. *grins*  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Hehehe. Thanks for the review, and I'm SURE you had fun at college. *cough* Yeah, hehehe...Probably just as much fun as I have in high school. I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Rachel- I thought it was sad when Hans died, too; there definitely is a major lack of Hans. It's very tragic. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. ^_~  
  
Hotashell99- I'm glad you liked. ^_~ And they SHOULD no better than to anger Charlie; too many negative repercussions. Lol...I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_~  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
I stormed into the small apartment I call my home, slamming the door behind myself.  
  
My mother and John looked up form what they were doing to watch me.  
  
The anger continued to boil steadily as I stalked into my bedroom, slamming that door as well.  
  
I sat on my bed and yanked over my portable CD player, shoving the headphones over my head and blasting the music far above its intended level.  
  
Falling flat on the bed, I took to glaring at the ceiling. I couldn't believe my mom was freaking SIDING with the stupid "Coach Orion"! And how the heck did she know his first name? What RIGHT does she have to talk to him?! They're probably conspiring ways to ruin my life behind my back.  
  
And then Varsity...Ooh, they are so getting it...It's a good thing Russ, Ken, and Julie "took care" of their jackets. Teach THEM to stick our clothes in the shower...  
  
I vaguely heard my bedroom door fly open over the music.  
  
Great.  
  
Just great.  
  
More confrontation.  
  
When the headphones were pulled off my ears, I whipped an angry glare up.  
  
"What the heck are you doing in my room?! Get out!" I yelled at John, grabbing the headphones back. There was NO WAY I wanted to deal with him right now.  
  
"I won't have you slamming doors and acting like such a child because your little hockey teams had a sorry game. Being a baby isn't going to help you any. The tie was a disgrace, and all the yelling, pouting, and slamming in the world won't change anything. I can hardly believe I wasted my time going!"  
  
"Me neither, really," I spat out. "Nor can I understand what brought about the PLEASURE of speaking with you about it. Did the TV finally break down, or is it just commercials?"  
  
I could tell he was about to say something in return when I stood up and walked out of the room. He of course followed me.  
  
"What was that?!" he demanded loudly.  
  
"Nothing," I said icily, walking into the kitchen where my mom was placing dinner on the table.  
  
"What, dare I ask, are you two fighting about?" my mom asked with exasperation.  
  
"Why is he even here, mom?! Make him leave me alone!" I barked, my voice laced with venom as I glared at John.  
  
John coolly walked in, glaring back at me. "I was simply telling him that he needs to stop taking his anger out on others just because he had a bad day. He needs to understand that the way he acted was simply not right."  
  
"That's such a load of bull!" I said, my voice steadily rising.  
  
"Charlie-"  
  
"MOM! I don't want to hear it, okay?!" I felt my anger rise as we argued.  
  
"Charlie, he's right! You're acting like a child! The reason your game went bad is because you weren't focused, and you're being too stubborn to listen!" When she said this, a dam seemed to break inside of me.  
  
"WHAT?! So now you're saying it's MY fault that we didn't win?! Not only are you siding with HIM," I said with spite, giving a pointed glare to John, "but NOW you're blaming ME for the tie? I can't believe this!"  
  
"Don't you talked to your mother like that," John said, acting like some macho perfect Ken Doll on crack.  
  
"Who are YOU to tell ME what to do?!" I screamed back, nearly shaking with anger.  
  
"Look, you listen and you listen good! You are NO LONGER the leader of this household, and I demand respect!"  
  
I could feel my blood boil.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
My mother placed a hand on my shoulder. "Charlie, I know this is hard for you to understand-"  
  
I jerked away roughly, my eyes burning as I shot daggers at them with my gaze. "No! He's not my father, and I don't have to listen to a single freakin' word he says! I can't believe you! What happened to US sticking together? Huh?! What makes you think I'M going to listen to HIM?!"  
  
"Charlie, calm down-"  
  
"NO!" I shouted with malice as the room grew silent. I saw my mother stand close to John, and it made me sick to the stomach.  
  
After the silence grew deafening, I gave them each a bitter glance. "I'm going for a walk," I said, my voice gaining a low, chilling quality.  
  
As I turned to walk out the door, I heard my mother reply.  
  
"But it's nine o'clock and you still haven't eaten dinner."  
  
Ignoring her, I grabbed a light jacket and walked out into the cool night air. I was beyond sick of dealing with them. Enough was enough.  
  
The streetlights were the only thing illuminating my path as I walked in the dark. I had no real destination in mind...I just needed to clear my head. Sort out my thoughts before going back home.  
  
It had been a rotten day for me. Tie the game, Varsity prank, find out mom knows Ice Nazi, argue, get personally blamed for aforementioned tie.  
  
Life stunk.  
  
And all the while knowing that Bombay obviously didn't care enough to stick around.  
  
Yep. Life definitely stunk. 


	7. Hans

Author's Note (Mary): I don't normally procrastinate, but this is a long chapter. After this chapter, the plot is ours.  
  
Author's Note and Review Replies (Chelsea): Lalala...I'm a procrastinator too...but that's okay...because no one cares...  
  
Sarah- Yes...our poor, poor little Charlie...Thanks for the review! ^_~  
  
Rachel- Oh, yes, teenage life is ever so joyous. We're so blunt in our requests, huh? Lol...^_^ Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- I'm glad you enjoyed the "tension." Hee hee. I was shooting for tense. ^_~ *feels uber-proud* Aww! You're so nice to me. *huggles* I'm honored that you feel I write Charlie good...I think I would cry if I didn't...lol...it's not for a lack of practice. Rah for making you hate people! Lol...we're good at that, huh? ^_~ Heh...yeah...thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
Charlie's POV  
  
Fulton and I sat at a table at the food court inside the Mall of America munching on our fourth hot-dog-on-a-stick. I grabbed a garbage pail and shoved all of the empty wrappers and cartons into it.  
  
"Do you want anymore fries?" I asked Fulton.  
  
Fulton groaned and shook his head. I had to agree. I was stuffed. Maybe this food isn't so good for the body. At least it tasted better then the café food that they served at Eden Hall. Stupid traitors. They picked the Ice Nazi instead of me.  
  
I still can't believe it. It's just like it was back in pee-wees. When Fulton and I were the only ones to join Bombay. Except this time it's the opposite. We were right back then, and we are right now. Apparently they haven't learned a thing.  
  
"Me neither. Hey, you want to take another ride on the coaster?" I asked hopeful. We've been on it six times already. I know it's just for kids, but for one day I would just like to forget everything and toss my worries to the wind.  
  
"Nah," Fulton decided, clutching his stomach. "Six times is enough for me."  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. "Great, huh?"  
  
Fulton smiled at me. I leaned back in my chair and laced my fingers behind my head.  
  
This is the life. No school, no parents, and best of all, absolutely no Ice Nazi. "Sure beats school, huh?"  
  
Fulton didn't answer. I wanted this day to be as relaxing as possible. If you call going around the viper six times relaxing. "Tomorrow will be more fun," I promised even though I couldn't think of anything at the moment.  
  
Fulton leaned forward and became serious. "Yeah, but ... after that. I mean, we can't do this forever."  
  
I knew this conversation was coming. Fulton was also the serious one. Especially when Portman wasn't with him.  
  
"I know," I reassured him. "I've got it all figured out. "I figure we go to public school for a while, then go play junior hockey in Canada. You only have to be seventeen to play."  
  
"Charlie, I don't know if I can make juniors."  
  
Fulton must be out of his mind. We're the best two players on the team. Even better then snot-nosed Banksie because he'll never survive in juniors. Fulton and I, and possibly Guy, are the only people on the teams gritty enough to last in major juniors. I've seen some Western Hockey League teams play before. And they play it rough. I can handle it. And if I can handle it, Fulton could handle it. All we need to do is to stick together because everyone else doesn't seem care anymore.  
  
"Are you kidding? With your shot?" I asked.  
  
Fulton sighed and took a deep breath. "I mean I don't know if I want to play hockey for the rest of my life."  
  
I was dumbfounded. Not want to play hockey? Who wouldn't want to play hockey for the rest of their lives? It's all I've ever wanted to do. And up until now, that's all Fulton wanted to do too. Or at least that's what I thought.  
  
"You're going back," I said realizing what he was saying.  
  
"We can deal. The Ducks are there," he told me.  
  
I can deal. Like hell I can deal. What's waiting for me back at school? Snot-nosed snobs? Mean teachers? Lots of homework? Being pushed around by the Varsity jerks? Ordered around like slaves by Ice Nazi? I think I'll pass.  
  
"Just go, then. It's all right," I said, not wanting to look at him. He hesitated and I couldn't take it anymore. "Just go! I told you I don't need you! Will you just get the hell out of here?"  
  
Fulton stared at me, stared at his feet and walked away. Just like everyone else. I walked to my house. I walked in and surprising my mother wasn't there. Neither was John for some reason. The only thing my mother left was a note.  
  
'Charlie  
  
Gone shopping. See you at the game. I'll be working late. Supper in the microwave.  
  
Mom'  
  
I tossed the note in the garbage and looked what mystery meat my mother had left in the microwave. I peaked in and saw that it was all eaten. John must have eaten it before he left. I wasn't even hungry. I tossed the dish in the sink.  
  
I looked at the clock. "Eight thirty," I mumbled.  
  
For the first time I felt this eerie feeling come over me. The game. For the first time in years, I wasn't at the game with the rest of the team. It feels weird being by myself with all this extra time on my hands. All this time to spend by myself.  
  
I walked over to the answering machine to check to see if there are any messages from me. It was blinking, and I pressed the button.  
  
"You have five new messages," the automated computer voice said.  
  
I waited. "Your first message is from 1 – 798 – 2354."  
  
"Hello Charlie," Gordon's voice said through the machine. "It's Gordon. I've called three times this week. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you."  
  
"Yeah right," I mumbled.  
  
"Your second message is from 1 – 345 – 4514."  
  
"Hello Casey. It's John. Some old friends are in town for a bit. I've gone over to their place to catch up on old times. I'll be back late."  
  
Well, that's one good thing. No more John.  
  
"Your third message is from 1 – 345 – 5132."  
  
"Hello Cassandra? It's me. Ted. I was wondering if you'd like to go get some coffee with me and catch up on old times. Nice talking to you again. It's been a long time."  
  
I quickly jotted down the number and slipped it into my pocket with the simple inscription of Ice Nazi.  
  
"Your fourth message is from 1 – 345 – 6234."  
  
"Hello Charlie. Fulton calling. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow night with me and the guys."  
  
I could hear some whispering in the background.  
  
"We really miss you here. We'll be at Joe's Pizza after the game if you want to meet us there."  
  
I doubt that they really missed me. After all, no one else stood up to the Ice Nazi. I'll think I'll pass tonight.  
  
"Your fifth message is from 1 – 345 – 9331."  
  
'Hello John. This is Sandy calling. I want to talk to you about last night. Call me after seven."  
  
I pressed delete on the machine, erasing the messages. I grabbed my coat and walked to Hans's place. It isn't as long as walk as it used to be since my mother and John bought an apartment together.  
  
I walked to the shop and stood there at the door debating whether I should go in or not. I know that once I first started working there, Hans told me to think of this place as my own and to not bother knocking. But it feels different now.  
  
Hans was sick and I didn't want to disturb him if he was already asleep. Then I heard the radio.  
  
"Moreau passes it up to Germaine. And he is checked hard to the ice as the Cardinals go on the attack. These Warriors can't seem to get anything going tonight. Even with the late addition of Fulton Reed into the lineup, this team still lacks the grit and killer instinct that it showed in years past, and even in the Blake game last Friday night."  
  
I stood there and peaked in the window. Hans wasn't in his favorite chair. But the kitchen light was on.  
  
"Point of fact folks. Charlie Conway is a healthy scratch tonight. There are unconfirmed reports that he has left the team. However, when we asked Coach Orion about this particular issue, he declined to comment which leaves for more questions about the teams chemistry, both on and off the ice."  
  
Hans came back into the living room with a cup of tea and sat down, turning up the volume. I decided to walk in.  
  
"You're mother called," he told me, not even looking up. How he knows that it's only me, I'll never know. "She's been looking for you."  
  
"I'm right here," I said.  
  
"Your Warriors are having a difficult time," he said, even though I'm sure he already knew that I already aware of that.  
  
"They're not my Warriors," I said glumly.  
  
Hans nodded.  
  
"I see," he said pulling up the blanket higher.  
  
He coughed roughly. I wish he would hire a nurse; but he's stubborn. My mother tells me that I get it from him. And I got everything else from Bombay. She also said that I was a lot like my father. I once asked her if that was a bad thing, and she said that she didn't think that it was. Even though they aren't together anymore.  
  
We listened to the rest of the second period. The Warriors were down four to one against the Oak Crest Cardinals.  
  
"It sounds like the team needs you," he told me.  
  
They do need me. I know that. I just wish they would show it sometimes. Rather than pretending like I'll always be there to pick them up when things turn bleak.  
  
"They don't need me," I said bitterly. "They need a new coach."  
  
Hans sighed. "Coach Orion won't let you just skate by," Hans explained. "He demands more. He wants it because he knows it is there inside of you. Just like Gordon did. He needs you to lead."  
  
That is the most absorbed thing that I have ever heard.  
  
"How can I lead when he takes away my C Hans?" I asked appealing. "I was the captain."  
  
"It's only a letter, Charlie," Hans told me.  
  
He's wrong. It isn't just a letter. Not to me. It's the only thing that I had left. I lost Bombay, I lost the Ducks, and now I lost my C. I've lost everything that has ever defined me as a person.  
  
Hans reached into a drawer beside his chair and pulled out a handful of Cs. "Here. Have one. I have hundreds."  
  
I was taken aback. He's treating it like a joke. Like I'm a joke.  
  
"Don't make fun of me, Hans. It's not the same."  
  
"He took away the letter, Charlie," he said, trying to make me understand. He sounds like Bombay when he talks like that. "He did not take what was underneath."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Under the C is you. Charlie Conway."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
Hans leaned back and sighed expansively. Then he looked thoughtful.  
  
"So just be yourself, Charlie. Be the boy on the pond, loving the game, learning to fly. Be the boy who became a leader and held the Ducks together through thick and thin. Now go be with your friends. You are the heart of the team."  
  
I just stared at him. I need to think by myself for a while.  
  
"I've gotta walk. I'll see you later, Hans."  
  
I walked out the door, but not before I hear Hans say, "Goodbye, Charlie."  
  
I didn't know where to go from there. I walked for what seemed like hours. I walked to Joe's Pizza and looked inside. Sure enough, the Ducks were all there. Laughing and having a good time. Even though they had just taken a beating from the Cardinals.  
  
But here they were, sitting and laughing like nothing is wrong. They don't miss me. Not one bit. Everyone is making jokes and smiling. No one seems to care that I'm not there.  
  
Some friends.  
  
I walked around in Minneapolis Central Park for hours when I spotted John. With another women. Kissing another women. My stepfather was having an affair.  
  
I'm not sure if I was happy or mad about this. But before I had a chance to digest it all, I felt like I was sinking. Like something has gone wrong. Very wrong. I wanted to throw up. But I couldn't. All I could do was run all the way to Mickey's Dining Car.  
  
I walked in the door. The place was pretty much empty. It was almost time to close. My mother was sitting there, and she looked like she had been crying.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She turned around and sighed. She stood up and put her arms around me.  
  
"Hans...passed away."  
  
How can that be? I was just talking to him a few hours ago...  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was his time to go."  
  
She wiped away a few tear and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Let's go," she said. I followed her out to the car. I was hoping to spring the news about John's infidelity and hopefully convince her to leave him...but for some reason, I fell silent.  
  
When we got home, John still was nowhere to be found. Mom and I said little to each other, but before I was about to go to bed, she said, "I know you two aren't talking and you're shutting him out of your life right now, but Gordon needs to know."  
  
I stared at her. But she persisted. "Charlie, he's still a part of you. Just call him."  
  
She handed me the phone. I dialed the number and walked into my room.  
  
"Hello. You've reached Gordon Bombay. If you'll leave your name, number, and a brief message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible."  
  
"Hans is dead," I managed to choke out.  
  
My mother knocked on the door. "Did you phone him?" she inquired.  
  
"I left a message," I said, handing her the phone.  
  
She closed the door and turned off the light. I closed my eyes and all I saw was my last conversation with Hans. My eyes flew open, filled with tears. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. And now it's too late. And for the first time in my life, I realized that I'm alone in this world. All alone. 


	8. Alone in the Mind

Yes, I procrastinated again. I am a very, very bad little Chelsea. I have slight issues with getting things done on time. Anyway, this starts out in Charlie's POV, but then switches to Fulton's POV. I know, I know...that's a bad thing to do, but I need to write a scene that Charlie isn't a part of. That would make it rather difficult to make it from his POV, huh?  
  
Sarah- I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- I'm glad you think we're making him more than just stubborn. I know I for one take that as a big compliment. grins Thanks bunches for the review, and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Neb- I'm glad you liked the chapters! It's always great to hear from ya! grins I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Rachel- Hehehe. You'll just have to see, huh? I refuse to ruin anything. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too!  
  
Hotashell99- Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter! Just for the record, yes, John IS stupid! Lol...I hope you had fun doing your Math test...hehehe...lol.   
  
-Chapter 8-  
  
[Charlie's POV]  
  
I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Hans was gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
Not coming back.  
  
And the last conversation I had with him...Why didn't he see a doctor? Why did he have to die?  
  
My mom was yelling at me to put on my tux. Hans's funeral was in less than an hour, but I didn't know how I'd make myself go. Everyone would be there. The Ducks would be there.  
  
Hans was dead.  
  
This happened every time.  
  
They always left me.  
  
I'll always be alone.  
  
I turned over on my side and buried my head in the pillow, unable to emotionally grasp it all.  
  
Hans was gone.  
  
He was like a grandfather to me. I helped him in the shop. He gave me my first job.  
  
Gone.  
  
I was alone again.  
  
He gave me encouragement when I needed it most.  
  
Not coming back.  
  
I resisted the urge to yell back at my mom when she began banging on the door. Or was that John banging on the door? I couldn't really tell anymore.  
  
Should I go? Could I go?  
  
I would. It's just hard.  
  
The suit hanging up nicely on my closet door captured my gaze. It was rented, so I'd have to give it back soon...not that I had many reasons to wear a suit anyway. I just wished it were under different circumstances.  
  
I wish we could've ended things better...I yelled at him. Snapped at him. If only I had known...  
  
John's voice was now raised above my mother's. He was telling me to "put the stupid suit on and get my butt out of the room." They know I haven't moved.  
  
Couldn't they just leave me alone?  
  
I could hear John's voice rise to anger. He sounded furious with me. He wasn't very good at taking hints. A definite character flaw.  
  
One of many. But that's another matter...  
  
Growing irritated with his constant yelling, I decided to put the suit on. The man was starting to give me a headache.  
  
I didn't take long to get ready. It wasn't like there was a whole lot I needed to do. What was with all the rush?  
  
And I didn't know what JOHN was in such a hurry for. He wasn't even going. Probably just wanted to get mom and me out of the house so he could get with that lady...whoever she was.  
  
Anger flared for a second before subsiding again. I was still too mentally shocked and exhausted to deal with that now. Maybe later...  
  
For now, I had a funeral to get to.  
  
I had never been to a funeral before. My grandma died a few years ago, but we hadn't gone. They disowned us by the time I was three. They didn't like my dad.  
  
Apparently neither did my mom.  
  
It was different from what I would have thought. The setting was like in the movies, but the feeling was so different. It was almost like I was floating over and watching the ceremony from somewhere else. Detached. Numb.  
  
The Ducks, or what USED to be the Ducks, were all there. Even Adam.  
  
The audacity of that jerk...coming in like he was all buddy-buddy with Hans. Like he deserved the right.  
  
Traitor.  
  
It infuriated me.  
  
But the anger was numbed as the voice of the speaker washed over me. A comfortable hum. I couldn't even really hear the words, but I knew they were there.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as they ended the ceremony, preparing to lower him into the ground. I suddenly felt suffocated by everyone and everything.  
  
I needed to walk. I needed to clear my thoughts.  
  
Hans was dead. He was really dead.  
  
And Bombay didn't come.  
  
[Fulton's POV]  
  
We stood in the boardroom. Coach told us that the Dean was going to revoke our scholarships...he was going to take away our chance.  
  
And there was nothing we could do about it.  
  
We tried to convince them that the Ducks could do it. We could become Warriors. We could make the grade. Meet the mark.  
  
But they didn't care.  
  
As I looked around at my teammates, I noticed a common expression. Defeat. We were all losing it, and we couldn't change that.  
  
It was over.  
  
Done.  
  
I wished more than anything that Charlie was with us...He would know what to do...I also wished that we had Bombay. He's a lawyer; he could fix it. Right?  
  
But we didn't have Charlie.  
  
We didn't have Bombay.  
  
All we had was a group of teenagers who were about to lose everything we have worked for. Our pride. Our equality. Our chance at education that they obviously thought we deserved when they GAVE us the scholarship.  
  
Guess that proved it. They only cared when it was convenient for them.  
  
Charlie was right about that.  
  
In fact, the only thing Charlie HADN'T been right about concerning this was Orion. As it turned out, Orion wasn't half-bad. Sure, he was strict and had a few evil qualities, but at least he TRIED to keep us on.  
  
I wished that Charlie had stuck around to figure that one out.  
  
The expression of the Dean turns sour as we are dismissed. We were officially no longer members of the student body of Eden Hall Academy.  
  
We lost Bombay. We lost Charlie. We lost Adam. We lost Portman. We even lost our school.  
  
Guess it's back to public schooling for us. 


	9. Past Revealed

Author's Note: (Mary) ::blushes:: I've been so caught up in other fics, that I never got around to this. I don't normally procrastinate. Honest.  
  
Author's Note: (Chelsea) Heh. I guess I can't really say anything to Mary, because I am a diagnosed and serial-procrastinator. On to replies to reviews...dun...dun...dun...I'm SO SORRY GUYS! I don't know what happened, but not all of the chapter posted. ::dodgers tomatos:: I'm so sorry!  
  
Sarah- So glad you liked! ::grins::  
  
Rachel- I'm glad you find our evilness good.   
  
Banksiesbabe99- Thankies, banksies! Lol. Ha. Okay, I'll stop. Hehehe...I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad to have your approval!   
  
Nebula- I'm glad I managed to give you a fresh perspective; I try. Sometimes it's interesting to see it from a different point of view. I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and congrats on finishing 'Facing the Past'!   
  
-Chapter 9-  
  
[Charlie's POV]  
  
It has been t-minus two weeks and five days since I last saw any of the Ducks. They haven't made any attempt to call me at all. No phone calls. No visits. Nil. Nada. Zilch. Nothing.  
  
Bombay called, of course. Four days AFTER the funeral, of course. He told my mother that he really wanted to come, but when he asked to talk me, I purposely walked out the door. I was tired of his excuses. If it's not one thing, then it's another.  
  
Mom tells me he still wants to have a relationship with me just like old times. I promptly told my mother that it was just some ploy to make himself feel better about deserting me. Of course, she didn't believe me. She blew a fuse when I finally told her about no more Eden Hall. I mentioned John's friend, but she just ignored me.  
  
I flicked on the television and was about to watch the Leafs/Sens game on TV when John came storming in. I was just about to get up and leave when John shoved me back hard on to the couch. He waved his fat finger warily back and forth at.  
  
"Don't you move until I'm done with you!" he thundered.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You told your mother about me and another women? Is that correct?"  
  
I didn't say anything. John grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled me up.  
  
"Answer me, boy!" he thundered.  
  
I shoved him back. "I don't have to answer you. You're not my father."  
  
"Of course I'm not your father. You don't have one. You're an orphan."  
  
"I'd rather be an orphan then have you as a father."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I sure do. Now, if you will get your fat behind out of my way, I'd very much like to leave."  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
He grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me back onto the couch.  
  
"Did you or did you not tell your mother?"  
  
I stood up. "Of course I told her. The sooner she recognizes that she has an unemployed, cheating loser for a husband, the better off she and I will be."  
  
"Don't you say another word to her about this, or I will make your life hell."  
  
"That's impossible. It already is."  
  
"I'm warning you, boy."  
  
"Ohhhh...I'm scared!" I said sarcastically. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Don't come back."  
  
"Maybe I won't."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine! Fine!"  
  
"Fine! Fine! Fine!"  
  
"FINE!!!!"  
  
I walked out the door and slammed it behind me.  
  
I came home eventually. Hey, I got hungry. My mother was crying over the kitchen sink. She was cutting up onions, but I knew that was just a cover- up. I check in the living room. Strange. John wasn't around. And I for one was glad because I would have had to kill him if he had hurt my mother.  
  
"Mom," I said getting her attention. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked over at me and forced a smile. "Hello honey. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thanks," I said. I decided to go right for the jugular. "Where's John?"  
  
"He's not here," she sniffled.  
  
"Don't joke about it Charlie."  
  
I sighed. "When's he coming back?"  
  
"He's not coming back."  
  
"Who's not coming back?"  
  
"John."  
  
She sniffled. "It was a total misunderstanding."  
  
"Mom," I soothed. "Whatever's coming to him, he deserves four times that for cheating on you. Face it; he was trouble from the start. I, for one, am glad he's gone."  
  
My mother frowned and stopped crying for a second.  
  
"What? What? What did I say?" I asked confused.  
  
"John cheated on me?" she whimpered. "No...no...no Charlie. You've got it backwards. He didn't cheat on me. He's the one that thinks I cheated on him."  
  
She sucked back a sob. "I know I supposed to be the one setting the example around here. I'm so sorry Charlie."  
  
I stared at her. Perplexed. "What are you talking about mother?"  
  
She whipped away a few tears. It all started in my senior year..." She trailed off.  
  
"What Mother? What happened in your senior year?"  
  
"I had just met William Conway. One of my girl friends from the cheerleading team had set me up with him. He was the captain of the Eden Hall JV football team and I was the head cheerleader so it seemed like the perfect match."  
  
I gave my head a shake. "Wait a second. You went to Eden Hall?"  
  
"I was on a cheerleading scholarship. Now stop interrupting. Where was I?" she pondered. "Oh yes. He was handsome, smart and popular. All the girls wanted him for their boy friend. They were so mean to me. I didn't have a single friend. Except Jeanie but she went to public school."  
  
"What about my father? Did he come back?" She stared straight ahead as in a trance. "When we first started dating, he was really sweet. I remember our first date as it was yesterday. I went to his opening football game. He single handedly won the game and he gave me the game ball. Everyone was green with envy."  
  
"Mom? Why are you telling me this?"  
  
She ignored me. "And then he changed overnight. He no longer wanted to spend any time with me. Other then when we...Anyway, he was always spending time with his friends.  
  
Jeanie told me he was cheating on me but I didn't want to believe her."  
  
She whipped away more tears. "I called him on cheating and he denied it. To prove it, he offered to marry me. We were to get married at the end of the year. Things were good for a while but I was still suspicious of his behavior. One night I followed him and I caught him cheating right before my very eyes."  
  
My Mother's brow furrowed. "I was so mad at him. I was determined to get even with him. That is when I met Ted. He was on Eden's Hall hockey team. He was even more handsome but didn't get the attention that William got because he didn't play football. I started to meet up with him secretly whenever William was out of town for a game. We were starting to get serious and when my parents found out, they forbid me to see him ever again because William's family was a very well off family.  
  
But I continued to see him anyway. We only got to see each other for a few hours every week and most of time, we had to hide in his dorm to be together and while we were there, we were.... intimate."  
  
"Well that's a relief," I said."Arg...mom! I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Charlie, grow up!"  
  
"I still don't want to hear it."  
  
She ignored me. "I was intimate with two men at the same time and before I knew it, I became pregnant with you. I told my mother and she got very angry. She told me to tell William that it was his child regardless of the truth. I did. I had to quit Eden Hall because the board didn't like the idea of an unmarried pregnant student in their institution. I never even got to graduate."  
  
She sighed. "Anyway, William and I got married soon after because our parents didn't want their grandchild to be an illegitimate child. When we got married, he was angry with me and yelled at me saying that I ruined his life. He started drinking and getting violent. He wound up in jail a few times. And when I couldn't take it anymore, I told him that there was a chance that you weren't his. That night he snapped. He went psycho. He smashed everything in the apartment. That was the night we left him. A week later he was found dead in the sewer. He had committed suicide."  
  
I breathed heavily at my mom's revelations. I was going to ask he a question but she answered it for me.  
  
"I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't think you could handle the truth. How do you feel?"  
  
"I don't think there currently exist a word to describe my reaction," I told her. I was completely dumbfounded. I pushed the details to the back of my mind. Deal with that latter. "So what are you saying? I thought this was about John."  
  
"It is honey. Let me finish. Ted, my secret boyfriend, came back. When he found out that I had gotten married, he took off to Canada to pursue his hockey career. I didn't know what happened to him after that. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when I saw him at the Blake game that I saw him again. He's looks different but as handsome as ever. He wanted to catch up on old times. So he asked me to meet him for coffee. It was to be completely innocent.  
  
"When John first found out he said he was okay with it. But when I asked him about cheating, he got very angry and threw it right back in my face. I left for work and when I came home, he was gone."  
  
"I'm still glad he's gone. You're better off without him."  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to find out who your real father is now that he's back in the area?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'd rather not," I said bitterly. "I liked it better when I though that my father was a jerk, and we left him because of that. Should have stuck with that story."  
  
"If that's what you want," she said. "But there's something that you must know."  
  
"Yes?" I responded. If you're going to bring up the ugly past, you may as well do it in one sitting.  
  
"When I saw Ted the other day, I still realized that I still had feelings for him. Even after fourteen years. I did nothing about it but now that John is out of the picture, I can go back to Mr. Orion. He said that he wasn't married anymore either. His wife died a long time ago as well."  
  
"Ted?" I trembled. "Ted Orion?"  
  
"Yes. Ted Orion."  
  
"The one who could be my father?"  
  
"Yes. The same one. Don't worry. I won't tell him about his possible sire hood unless you want me too when he comes over to dinner on Friday night."  
  
"Oh...my...God."  
  
I turned a pasty white and had a sick feeling creeping around in my stomach. "What's wrong Charlie?"  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." 


	10. School

Author's Note (Chelsea): ::sighs:: ... ::glances around:: ... ::sighs again:: ...Yes. Another one from me...and I only procrastinated a little bit...Hehehe...Yeehaw, two Chelsea updates in one day! Pretty darn amazing, I must say. Perhaps she can be on-task every now and then, huh? I hope you like.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Yay! We shocked you!   
  
Sarah- ::grins:: I'm glad you like our plot! Yay!  
  
Rachel- Thanks bunches! Mary and I always glad to hear from you! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
DramaticArtist- Thanks so much. It means a lot to know that people are enjoying the story. Thank you for reviewing, and we're very glad to hear you're enjoying it!  
  
-Chapter 10-  
  
[Charlie's POV]  
  
I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out into the nearly-empty living room of the appartment. It was kind of weird not seeing John there...even if I hated his guts, I had somewhat grown used to his presence. Now only my mother sat alone, curled up on the couch and deep in thought.  
  
I still thought I was going to hurl...Everytime I thought about what my mother told me, I felt the blood rush from my head and a dizzy feeling come over me.  
  
Coach Orion? My father?  
  
It wasn't possible. It...it couldn't be.  
  
The sick feeling returned and I shook my head, desperately trying to make it stop. I didn't want to think about that...couldn't think about that...  
  
"Bye mom..." I mumbled as I opened the door and rushed out, not really wanting to face her. Looking at her would only remind me of what she had said...Of what she might have done...Of who she might have done it with...  
  
Of who might possibly be my father.  
  
I stumbled down the stairs, skipping steps as I broke into a run. I needed to stop letting my mind return to them...I needed to stop letting them and their choices cloud my thoughts. This was not a subject I needed to be analyzing at the moment...  
  
By the time I reached my school, the first bell was already ringing, so I jogged inside the walls of the public school. It wasn't Eden Hall, and that's all that mattered. Anything was better than Eden Hall.  
  
The Ducks and Orion were at Eden Hall.  
  
The Ducks betrayed me.  
  
Orion was...no...not thinking about that. Evil. Yes, evil...  
  
I walked aggresively through the hallway, too angry to care who I bumped in to. All my thoughts were begining to simmer in my mind, and the more I tried not to think about them, the worse it got. I was trapped.  
  
"Hey, watch where you-" a voice snapped at me before pausing and trailing off.  
  
I looked at the source of the voice, and to my surprise saw Fulton standing there. I jumped back in surprise, my eyes whipping to the others standing next to him. Several of the Ducks were there, but there was not a single out-of-state Duck in site. In fact, they were all there save Adam and the out-of-state Ducks.  
  
"What the-" I stuttered out in reply. What were they doing here? Why were they in my school? They were supposed to be at Eden Hall...  
  
"Charlie?" Connie said, blinking before looking around at the others.  
  
I swallowed my shock and voiced the only possible reason I could think of. "Did you guys-?"  
  
"No...Our scholarships were revoked," Guy answered, cutting me off. He had a sad look in his eyes; it was the same look I could see in all of their eyes when I glanced around.  
  
So they could no longer attend Eden Hall because their scholarships were gone? It had nothing to do with me...They still didn't care.  
  
I felt my face harden and my eyes narrow as I shifted my backpack on my shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that," I snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, Charlie, really-" Goldberg started, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I jerked away, glaring at all of them in turn. They still had no clue. They left Eden Hall because they _had_ to. It had nothing to do with sticking with me. They could still care less about me.  
  
"Screw you, okay? Just leave me alone..." I said before bumping past them. I didn't want to look at them...not any of them...  
  
I stormed into the classroom just as the second bell was ringing and the teacher was standing up to start class.  
  
"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Conway. This time you were almost on time. Take a seat," the middle-aged teacher said, motioning to the seat in a commanding voice.  
  
I rolled my eyes and collapsed into the seat, glaring at the teacher's back when he turned around. Screw 'em all...I didn't need them. Just because they go to the same school as me again didn't mean I had to forgive them. They didn't deserve my forgiveness...  
  
Pulling out a pencil, I surveyed the room and again found not a single friendly face. I hadn't bothered to make any new friends...I didn't want new friends...but I didn't want my old friends either.  
  
A snap was heard when I slammed my pencil on the desktop in frustration. The teacher looked over at my with obvious distaste.  
  
"Having problems, Mr. Conway?" he asked sharply, looking harshly at my from behind thinly-rimmed glasses.  
  
"No, _sir_," I said with a biting edge to my voice as I stood up. "My pencil broke, and I need to _sharpen_ it."  
  
"Make it fast. We don't have all day," the teacher said, giving me a pointed glare as I walked across the room to the electronic pencil sharpener.  
  
I jammed the end of my pencil into the hole, and instantly the whining, mechanical sound of the sharpener filled the void in the air. I knew the teacher hated me; why bother with pleasantries?  
  
When the pencil was sharpened and the point was as small as it would go, I pulled the pencil out and walked back to my desk, sharing an angry glare with my teacher.  
  
The teacher continued with whatever he was saying, and I'm sure if I had been listening I would have likely heard a remark thrown in my direction. Mr. Waters and I hadn't gotten along since day one when I showed up fifteen mintues late and had no clue what I was doing; Eden Hall had been on a completely different subject, so I had no clue what was going on...not that I had particularly paid a whole lot of attention at Eden Hall either.  
  
My eyes darted around again as I tuned out the droning monotone voice of my teacher. Relief settled on me as I realized none of the other Ducks had come in yet. That meant that chances were they didn't have first period with me. I had no clue if I'd get that lucky in all my classes, but I had one guarenteed safe period. I didn't think I could take it if I had to see them all day...not after all that had happened.  
  
"-And how about you, Mr. Conway? What are your thoughts on the matter?" the teacher asked, specifically singling me out; I had no doubt he knew I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"I think that chances are even if I was listening, I wouldn't really care," I said, getting under his skin as he nearly snapped the wooden pencil between his fingers. He glared at me as his mouth twitched and formed a small, tight line and a small vein popped out of his forehead.  
  
I couldn't surpress the twitching smirk on my face at the sight; what can I say? It was pretty funny. He looked like a psycho bulldog on crack.  
  
"That's it; you're going to the office. I tried to give you a chance because you're new and everything, but I will not take disrespect in this classroom!" he yelled out, waving his arms wildly.  
  
"Alright, alright..." I muttered, the smirk leaving my face as I shrugged. "I'm coming. Geez."  
  
He was nearly shaking as I stood up and slung the backpack over my shoulder. I wasn't really sure why I felt the need to make the teacher's life miserable...I guess I'm just spiteful that way. Serves him right...  
  
I figured they'd probably call my mom...She'd probably yell at me some...Then I might get grounded...or maybe not. But probably so.  
  
Or maybe I'd get lucky and they _wouldn't_ call my mom...  
  
Ha. Yeah right. That's funny.  
  
Maybe if they didn't _hate_ me they wouldn't call my mom.  
  
Man, I make enemies fast...  
  
I followed the Psycho Bulldog On Crack down to the office as he sent random glares back at me. He _really_ doesn't like me. I can't imagine why...  
  
He dropped me off in the office before stalking away, making sure we got another glare in. I have no clue why he left the class all alone...weren't teachers supposed to call _someone else_ to come get a student? The other kids could be burning the place down for all he knew!  
  
Not like that would bother me or anything.  
  
I quite like fire.  
  
The principal walked around the corner and over to me. Hey...he called the principal? Come on...Come _on_, I wasn't _that_ bad!  
  
The principal groaned at me and rubbed his temples. "What is it?"  
  
"The psy-y...uhh...Mr. Waters brought me down. I don't have any clue as to _why_, but of course I knew not to argue," I said, nodding at the man as I shoved my hands on my pockets.  
  
"Uh huh," the principal said skeptically before giving me another glance and nodding towards the doorway. "Go back to class, Mr. Conway. On that note, be sure to not get on Mr. Waters nerves. You've been here for a very short time, and I've seen you in here almost every day at the same time. Not any other classes; just this one. No offense, but I'm getting rather sick of seeing your face. Now get on to class," he said dryly.  
  
I nodded and saluted. "Yes sir," I said before turned around and leaving the office, heading back to the class. That went pretty well.  
  
I seriously considered skipping...I really, _really_ wanted to, but my better judegment seemed to take over. No matter how tempting the idea may have seemed, I knew that I was in way too deep already. It wouldn't help my case, and where was I going to go? The bathroom?  
  
My, how exciting that would be.  
  
The rest of the day ran smoothly until lunch time. Everything went downhill from there...  
  
After actively ignoring them the entire lunch period, I had left for my last period only to find out that not just _one_ of them, but _five_ of them were in it with me. Yes. Five. Figures it would all catch up with me in last period.  
  
I tried pretending that I didn't see them as I sat in a desk near the back. Just for the record, that only makes more people notice you. It never works the way it's intended.  
  
So, of course, they get the bright idea that I might for some bizarre reason actually want them to come back and sit with me. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be a bizarre thing...but when I thought I had made it clear that I _didn't_ want to talk to them, you would _think_ they would get the hint.  
  
Guess not.  
  
Did they not realize that I had no intention of talking with them? Did they not realize I kind of _hated their guts_ at the moment? Because I had been pretty sure that was clear...I didn't have the motivation nor energy to deal with them and the fact that they think some stupid scholarship is more important than me. Than us. Than the team. Well, they lost that _precious_ scholarships, so now they expect me to just pretend they didn't brush me off? Prentend that nothing's wrong?  
  
No way. Not going to happen. 


	11. Orion

Author's Note (Mary): Whoa! I really haven't updated in a bit. And from my guessing, it's my turn. Last chapter was around June 1st. Sorry about the shortness of it as well. I was planning on doing this earlier but I've been working on other fanficton.

Author's Note (Chels)- We heart you and are sorry for the wait. Busyness it dumb, I must say. :P I can only hope I manage to get the next chapter out in a decent amount of time…OO If not, I apologize in advance. ::nods::

Sarah- So glad you like it! And sorry for the super long wait! OO

Rachel- Whoo for Charlie angst!! XD Thanks dahling.

Banksiesbabe99- Heh…Charlie? Temperamental? What makes you think that? :P Lol…glad you liked it.

Nebula- Glad you liked the twist. Sorry for the wait though…heh…oops? Hehe…Charlie's skilled like that. XD Poor thing…lol…thanks again!

Tiff- Glad you like it!

-Chapter 11-

Charlie's POV

The week went by fairly quickly. I had almost forgot that Orion was coming over to dinner no matter how much I protested.

It wasn't until Friday afternoon when it hit me. Him? At my house? No way. Not going happen.

I was originally going to hang out at the mall of America and play some games at the arcade when I remembered. I glanced at my watch. Five o'clock.

I catch the bus and run all the way home. I open the door silently and poke my head in and look around. Coast clear. I walk in and go to my room. I shut the door behind me and flopped backwards on my bed hitting my head on the headboard.

I moaned loudly and touched the spot gingerly on my head when I heard a voice.

"Casey, I thought I heard a voice," Orion said. I gasped. He was here already.

"Oh," my mother said. "That was probably just my son."

I opened the door just a crack and peaked thought the opening and saw Orion. He was standing right there in front of me. I slammed the door tight in hopes that he would not see me.

He knocked on the door. I held it shut tight. I'd die before I'd let him in.

Five minutes past. Then ten. Then an hour. I could hear them chatting.

After a long while, when I didn't hear any chatting, thinking that he has already left, I opened the door.

I saw them kissing right before my very eyes. I was about to shut the door when I banged my foot and cursed loudly. I looked up and saw Orion staring at me.

I am going to die.


End file.
